


WOOF means 'I love you' in Dog

by crimsonkitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short, i wrote kakashi birthday fic, it is not kakashi's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once ANBU, always ANBU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOOF means 'I love you' in Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW HIS BIRTHDAY'S IN SEPTEMBER OKAY SHUT UP

Kakashi enters his office on a bright Tuesday morning with every intention of staring balefully at the small mountain of scrolls atop his desk until the whole thing burst into flames, desk and all. His various aides have been after him for the better part of a week about mission reports and budget statements that need his approval _right this moment, Kakashi-sama_ and that Kakashi just can’t seem to stamp fast enough. 

Kakashi has tried ignoring the overenthusiastic chuunin until they go away. Has tried glaring them into submission and threatening them with bodily harm. But ever since he accepted the position, no one is scared of him anymore. They don’t tell you these things when you become Hokage, it seems. 

With a sigh, Kakashi moves to sit down at his ( _wretched, dreadful, overcompensating_ ) desk but freezes mid-step. 

There is something on his desk. 

He stares at it, hoping against all hope that he’s imagining things. It can’t be. He’d been so careful.

He quickly goes through his mental checklist.

His kids are all out of the village on various assignments. Tenzo is sleeping off a month long mission from hell in the hospital. And Gai could never be so subtle. 

No one else would dare. 

_Oh no._

"Ox-san."

A shadow detaches itself from the ceiling and plants itself at Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." 

"What is that on my desk?" Kakashi asks, glaring down at what represents the start of a very obnoxious day. 

Ox pauses for a moment. "It appears to be a cake, Hokage-sama." 

Kakashi hums. "And why is it on my desk?"

Ox shrugs. "You would know better than I, sir." 

"And who put it there?" 

"I believe someone who wanted you to see it, sir." Ox’s voice is light and respectful, the same as it always is. Kakashi resents him for it. 

Kakashi turns to glare at him, narrowing his eyes. "This isn't funny, ANBU-san." 

"I have no idea what you mean, sir." 

Kakashi continues to stare. The porcelain mask looks back, dispassionately. He just knows the man is laughing at him. He sighs. "You know what, nevermind. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The man turns to go but pauses, the moment a small and dangerous thing. 

"And..." 

Kakashi waits.

"Happy birthday, sir." 

Ox disappears without a sound, returning to his post. Kakashi can't help the snort as he looks down at the delicately frosted green cake with a picture of a dog piped on in blue icing. 

_Or a hound, maybe._

He fights down an unwelcome smile at the thought before pushing the cake aside to find someone to share it with, later.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the stupid title oh my god. No beta cause I wrote this in about three seconds.


End file.
